Ashen Lucille
by NilaSagol
Summary: In a place called Chosin, your rights are stripped. No one can help you and if you escape, you are murdered right where you stand. Lucy is locked up along with Mariko later being admitted. Friendships so beautiful may be torn so short. LucyxOCxMariko
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Innocence Lost"**

I didn't know where I was. I woke up in a bed as I looked around to see that I was in a damp, dark place. I couldn't possibly be where I thought I was because what it looked like was jail. I couldn't believe I was in this terrible place and I didn't realize how terrible it was until later.

I gasped and twisted around in my bed as I saw another woman looking at me. Her red eyes pierced my burgundy ones as she just kept looking at me. "Hi..."

I didn't reply as I was so scared and I just couldn't get over how terrible this place was. Then I calmed down as I looked at the other woman. She had long deep pink hair with two horns coming out of her head. I'd never seen anything like her but she looked beautiful as she stayed in bed.

She could tell I was scared.

"I guess you're in here for the wrong reason, you don't look like you would be a terrible human." she replied. "Happens all the time here, the wrong people end up in this facility."

"I thought this was a jail." I replied, I didn't know where I was or how I got here. "What is this place?"

"A mental hospital jail." she replied as she tried to move but the chains rattled underneath. "They chain everyone to their beds at night but you, they made an exception. By the way, this place is called Chosin."

"Oh my god..." I shuttered. "I don't belong here...I-I don't belong here...I-I was on a mission and...I got captured and moved to this place."

"Oh...They do that..." she spoke softly. "So, what's your name? Are you a terrible human like the rest?"

"Aiko Otani. Most people call me Ai." I replied as tied my long hair until a loose bun. "What's your name?"

"Kaede." she replied. "I go mostly by Lucy. I hope we can get along because humans have been very mean to me. I'm the toughest one in here."

"We will..." I replied as I looked into Lucy's eyes. I could see so much pain and sadness. No wonder she had asked if we would get along at all.

Lucy faced me. "You promise? You will look out for me?"

"Of course, Lucy. I will be your friend. I guess we have to help each other out." I smiled. "I guess what we should do is get to know each other."

Lucy felt some happiness and her eyes widened. "Really? I would like that very much but I have to warn you my past isn't a past, it's much worse than that."

"My past was hard too. I'd be glad to hear yours." I replied as I smiled. "I feel like I can trust you."

"Well...It's long." Lucy replied. "Some may scare you. I hope that doesn't change our friendship."

I saw the male guard go into a cell and heard the screams of two girls as they were beaten and raped. Their screamed scarred my ears as it continued all through the night.

Lucy looked at me. "I was almost raped seven times by them. You are never safe here."

"O-Oh my..." I stopped short. This was hell and when I found out the real reason for the faculty. It would make me ashamed to be a woman for the longest time. There would be no forgetting the reason or the treatment of this facility.

The screams continued as the guards continued._ "You damn bitch! If you just did as you were told we wouldn't be back in here! You know you wanted it...you basically begged me! I feel good, don't I?"_

I couldn't tell who the officer was so I asked Lucy. "Lucy? Who is the officer that is doing that?"

"Officer Naito." Lucy replied as she looked up at the ceiling. "We all call him Jigoku because he is exactly that. He has been here for years but it wasn't until recently he began the raping and the harassing. He hasn't gotten time with me. So, he makes it known he'll come for me."

I shuttered. I really felt unsafe here and I knew I would have to fight off the guards since they all seemed corrupted and unstable. Lucy could tell that I was scared and I just went in the corner and refused to sleep. I couldn't without them sneaking in and doing something.

"Lucy..." My burgundy pools looked at her red ones. "I promise I won't let them hurt you...I don't think I can sleep with all the screaming."

"I can't either." Lucy moved against the chains. "This isn't the first time I've been in an institution. That I will tell you about some other time. Anyways, you should sleep because we have hard labor tomorrow at eleven-thirty. Breakfast is at eight."

I felt like it was my duty to keep Lucy and myself alive because we could die at any moment or be harmed at any moment if we chose not to pay attention. I still couldn't sleep not without the fear of the guards slipping in to have their way with Lucy and I. So, I remained awake for now until I got too tired and fell asleep.

The screaming did stop but then crying came after and it went on all night. I felt like everything was so inhuman an so inhumane at the same time but with more dark twists surrounding them.

No one cared about us. I watched one woman try to run down and escape and before she reached the bottom, a gun went off three times ending her life. The guards decided to leave her there to have the reminder be found in the morning to all the rest of the inmates.

Lucy spoke again. "Escaping is execution...you try and they will kill you. So many still try and no matter how many warnings, they still go thinking that they will be saved. You won't."

"How are we going to get out of here?" I panicked thinking that I'd never see the outside or freedom again for as long as I lived. I cried even more since the conditions were so bad and everything was so unhappy.

Lucy growled darkly. "I want to kill them all...Kill them right where they stand. They don't deserve to live, more miserable humans that just hurt others..."

Lucy cursed more and then fell asleep. I decided to close my eyes since the guards had finished that night. I couldn't stay awake anymore as I fell asleep.

Lucy slept lightly as she moved against her chains. "Kouta...My Kouta..."

I was wrong to think day one was hell because the rest of the days from here on out would be a frozen toxic hell that I could escape and had no comfort in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Sacred Ropes"**

It was lunch. I couldn't tell you how sad lunch was because it wasn't a nicely home cooked meal like everyone wanted. They basically fed us trash and everyone just willingly ate it like animals because that's all we could really have. At this moment, my dignity crumbled. I barely could eat as I waited in line with Lucy.

We were next in line when Lucy was served the wrong thing. "Is this how you're supposed to treat people?" she roared. "I always get the wrong lunch, dinner, and breakfast and you don't think I notice that it is wrong?"

Lucy forcefully took the wrong lunch again as I got served my lunch. Lucy began eating as I just sat there unable to put anything down. I just couldn't do it, I shoved my lunch away as Lucy pushed it back in a rough way.

"Ai, you have to eat. They will force feed you..." Lucy begged. "Jigoku will rape your throat with the food."

"Lucy..." I held my body tightly. "I just can't do it, I have no will to eat this food."

Jigoku came behind me. "Not eating? I can say that's a real shame..." Jigoku forced my face down into the food as he grabbed a spoon to force feed me as I screamed. "You're so ungrateful for not giving better thanks that you even have food! Eat it, bitch!"

"No..." I barely spoke. "No..."

I was forced down into the food again until the officer decided that it was time to move on to other duties. He looked me straight in my face which was covered with mashed potatoes and a terrible variation of stir-fry. I saw his eyes, a sick Indigo. He was an attractive officer but I could see right through him that he was very sick and twisted.

He wasn't there to be an officer He was there to have his way and he could do whatever he wanted to do. There was no rules for Jigoku.

Jigoku came closer to me. "I really have to watch myself now since they paired you off with Ms. Lucy over there. I can tell you are the hardest two to break." Jigoku invaded my space as he drew more near. "Don't worry, eventually your body will break and you will surrender it to me...Most of them give themselves to me so I won't touch them again but I always do it again."

I felt so invaded by Officer Naito. I could tell he was praying on me and Lucy. He ran his fingers through my hair as I forced myself to eat the garbage in front of me. He continued to watch.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered sexually. "It's a shame I have to abuse such a beauty." Lucy became fed up as she pushed Officer Naito out of his chair and away from me. "Such friendship like this is dangerous. Obviously, I need to keep a closer watch on you two. I will warn the other officers to do the same. See if you can play your little games, Lucy!"

"You're an awful sin. That's what you always will be. " Lucy replied darkly. "What god is going to forgive a man who constantly forced himself on so many? Killing so many..."

Officer Naito scoffed. "I don't care...I know I'm doomed for hell and the gates are wide open. Until I'm dead, I can still do as many bad and terrible things as I like to all of you. I wll not die easily."

I had nothing to say because I started to hate that man. He wasn't a man at all. He was inhuman, he didn't care if anyone lived or not. All he cared about was himself and all the values which were twisted that he had for his life. I hated him so much because his care of women were vicious. The worse wasn't even seen since it was only my first day in this damn place.

Lucy glared Officer Naito. "Keep your hands off of her! Ai and I will not bow down to such a twisted human as your self."

Officer Naito laughed as he grinned darkly. "I thought I overheard the two you talking...Both of you are virgins? Well, I'll make it my goal to make sure my dick goes in both of you but mostly Lucy. I would love to see her suffer and struggle against me. I've tried so many times but one day I'll succeed and I will own you."

I began quivering. I hated how he talked, he sounded so arrogant because he did it many times and getting away with excited him. Jigoku attacked at night but sometimes during the day if his need wasn't the night before. I felt so sick and nasty because he was around and I knew no where was safe because he would find you.

"P-Please leave us alone..." I begged. "Lucy and I want n-nothing more with you..."

Jigoku smirked as he kissed my cheek. "I'm not done..." the twisted man licked my cheek and moaned. "You best know that I don't let go so easily...I'll make sure you're fucked just like the rest of them."

Lucy turned over the table as she got on top Jigoku and began choking him. "You piece of human trash! I hope you drop dead! DROP DEAD! No one wants you alive that is a woman, no one!"

Lucy was held back by other guards as we were both taken to what was called Judgement. Lucy walked beside me as she beat up another guard. Jigoku followed behind me as we got to the double iron doors as they slammed opened and Lucy and were forced to sit in two iron chairs that chained us up and prevented us from fighting back.

"Why did you bring, Ai?" Lucy demanded as she fought against her chains. "She's innocent! I know I've been up in Judgment over and over for the same offense but this one is innocent. Let her go."

The head officer laughed. "She was with you when the whole fight between Officer Naito and you broke out. She was a part of it too."

I chocked back tears. "That wasn't the reason...H-He was..." I looked at them with my hurt eyes. "He was being inappropriate with his conduct."

The head officer laughed. "Educated. That I like about this one, she is smart but unfortunately we don't believe you."

"What..." I gasped more almost like I was choking. "But he..."

Lucy intervened. "Officer it won't happen again, just keep Officer Naito away from us and it will solve everything."

The head officer continued to laugh. "I don't think so...You both should be watched closely. I understand a friendship has been made between you both, this could bite us in the ass."

Lucy sighed. "Enough. Just tell us what are punishment is."

The head officer consulted with the other officers as he made a decision. "My suggestion is to have Ai moved to cell #15578. A friendship can't grow unless it's cut off. I think that's what needs to happen.

"No!" Lucy broke off the chains. "I won't have you claim anymore friends! I won't have you do this to me!"

I looked at Lucy then at the officers. "You need to keep me with her, if not she'll always be hunting down who got us separated. Let me stay with Lucy."

The head officer banged the table. "I won't just do what you want! I want Ai sent to cell #15578 now! Don't hold back take her there!"

"No!" I shouted. "Don't take me away from Lucy! Don't you dare take me away from her!"

I began shouting and fighting which lead me to get my first dose of poison in my body. They were trying to control who we were and how we were supposed to behave. An outrage like mine was not right to them, it suggested that I was rebelling against the rules and that authority was shit. They didn't like it in the least bit. I struggled to hold on to Lucy as I began getting drowsy from the sedative.

Lucy glared. "So, you poison her too? Just because she expresses her opinion? Put her back where she belongs, with me and no one else!"

I was half conscious when I heard Lucy grip her head and yell that she wasn't supposed to do something anymore. That she wasn't to kill anymore because her birthright had been wrong and because she was given a second chance that her instinct was disabled. I had no idea what she was talking about. It was more serious than it sounded when she would later tell me about her forced right to kill humans.

"Lucy..." I grabbed for her. "I want to be with...Lucy."

Lucy stood me up as she walked me back to her cell. I don't know what really happened but I got to remain with Lucy, I was so drugged up that everything didn't make any sense. I didn't care as long as I remained with Lucy, and I never wanted to be seperated from her again because later on we both would be the reason why we even stayed alive as long as we did.

The head officer glared that he was defeated. "I sentence both of you to cruel labor and harsh penalties!"

Lucy scoffed at the punishment. She didn't care as long as her friend remained by her side at all times. As we were walking, one of the officers grabbed Lucy's long hair and forced her against the wall. Her orange suit pressing against the cold wall as she screamed. The officer got behind her.

"Lucy..." I yelled quietly as I fell to the ground. Lucy struggled to get out of the officer's grasp as he bit Lucy's neck.

"I won't let you get away...with this!" Lucy threw the officer down and took me and ran.

We were back in our cell. As Lucy placed me on my be, I looked at her as she sat upon hers just looking out into the rest of the cells. I could tell she was bothered by the sexual attempt that was just made, Lucy could fight them off but she felt so violated and I could tell by her eyes. She endured years of hell.

"Lucy..." I looked at her red eyes. "Do you think I deserve to be here? I was just..."

"No." Lucy looked at the wall. "You are in here by mistake. You shouldn't be here but this society doesn't work properly. Women are to blame so they are put here. They think the women have mental issues when they don't."

The medication was poisoning me as it sedated me. I began gasping as Lucy realized I had gotten too much, it was a dark adverse effect and then I couldn't felt my body move. I grabbed for Lucy as she held me, I was going to have to be sent to the medical unit for the night. I didn't want to be away from Lucy because I knew if we were gone too long, death would creep up and kill one of us off.

It was that same night that five suicides happened and fifteen executions took place. I really starting to learn that if I lived one day that it was blessed because we all dreaded it would be our last and everyday someone ceased to exist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Broken"**

It was Monday. I think it was but there was no way to keep track of time. Lucy and I found ways to tell the time and we knew it was March and about the third week. Third week were the worse, it was cruel and hard labor week for everyone except locked down prisoners. Lucy and I usually worked the hardest and it didn't make the guards happy either way and we paid our price.

They would lash the backs of our legs to stop us from working. Make us slow down because we were getting too far ahead of the others. It was to put us in line to work the same as everyone else and I hated it. For several days at a time walking was walking on hell's stones barefoot. Lucy and I struggled under the horrible pain and it decorated our legs in the most nasty way.

We continued digging until one girl fainted from exhaustion. The guards stopped us all as the girl was beaten in the dirt. She refused to get up as she was contiguously beaten. I felt I had the right to stand up but if I did that then the punishment would be in the severe and it would cost Lucy and I more than we could pay already since we were the renegades of the jailhouse.

All we could do was watch helplessly and just wish we could have done something.

"Send her back." an officer replied. "She is no condition to do this work. How is that Lucy and Ai can do all the work we give them and not the rest of them?"

Another officer scoffed. "It pisses me off. They can't crack like everyone else. I've never seen this before."

Lucy just glared and continued to work as I looked at Lucy. "Lucy? You said that you had powers before."

Lucy nodded. "That's the part of my past I have to get to. You may not understand but please try to, it's not always easy explaining what I have done."

"What have you done?" I asked while digging.

Lucy paused as her red eyes pierced mine. "I've killed. I guess what they would call me is a murderer or someone who was revengeful. Trust me, the humans have done enough damage..." Lucy turned back as her long rose colored hair blew in the wind. "To me..."

The whistle blew as we went inside for recreation. Lucy and I mainly played cards or did Mahjong. Sometimes we would do other things. They didn't provide much because they believed in rough conditioning and breaking people beyond their will.

I looked at Lucy. "Lucy...I don't believe it's your fault why you killed all those people, had they not tormented you or hurt you so much..."

Lucy was very happy I agreed with her. "I have been given a second chance but I had to make a sacrifice, I can't use my vectors anymore or Diclonius sense. I can't kill anymore or anyone ever again."

That was serious. Lucy had told me about what happened to her mother, then her stay at the institution. Then the orphanage where life was pure hell, she was discriminated and damned for the very horns on her head. It was because she was so different, that caused the others to start an uproar and continue on in barbaric ways.

Lucy closed her eyes. "They killed my puppy...Ai, they beat that poor wonderful creature to death with a vase. It cried and cried, it was defenseless and there was not a thing I could do..." Lucy sighed."Had they not done what they did, they would've been alive today."

"Lucy...They would've continued, maybe do something even worse to you or someone else." I gasped. "How could they let those monsters do that to your puppy?"

"No one stopped them." Lucy replied. "They did this when no one was watching us, they always hurt my feelings." Lucy grabbed a domino and it shook in her hand. "Why am I so messed up? I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't..." I replied softly. "It isn't your fault, you told me that you were made to kill." I paused as I wished Lucy could've been saved from all this but she couldn't, she was born right into the destiny and couldn't escape. "Lucy. You can start over and have one good friend this time. There is no forgiving what you did but...It still wasn't your fault and you deserve some forgiveness."

"Oh, Ai. How kind you are." Lucy smiled. "No one has ever granted forgiveness like you have."

Jigoku came up to our table. "Ai, you are seriously brainwashed. Lucy is a killer, she has killed many and you hold that female monster in the highest regard as a friend? Pathetic."

"You don't say who is my friend and who isn't." I lashed back at Jigoku. "Lucy is my friend, and if that's what it is then that's what it is."

Jigoku went behind Lucy as his hands went on Lucy's breasts. "I'm still waiting for a time with this one." Jigoku began playing with them as he looked at me. Lucy began trying to fight as she struggled. "Oh, Lucy is enjoying herself. That's why she is so feisty, she's desperate to be fucked."

I glared. "That's not it...She doesn't like when you touch her and you know it. You sick bastard."

Lucy struggled. "Ai, he's trying to drug me up. If they offer you any drug that you think sounds too strong...do not take it. Even if you are forced."

I couldn't sit there anymore. Lucy was immobilized by the drug and couldn't fight properly, if her body gave into the drugs then she would be taken for sure. Jigoku would rape her and probably do it more than once. He would always say he wouldn't do it again if he was sastified and that was a lie.

A lie that all the rest believed. Even if they gave the monster what he wanted, he would rape again and again. He was a greedy lecherous, a twisted man whose heart was full of the sin lust and greed. One of them even informed me that Jigoku was married.

How could a married man do that? How could his wife not know the horrors that were going on? She didn't.

Lucy fell limply to the floor. Her body was failing her, she couldn't get up because her body was too heavy. Lucy had an innocent but frustrated look on her face as she tried to force her body away from Jigoku.

"Ai...I can't...I have to...let him have me." Lucy struggled under Jigoku's grip. "What will it...take for you to leave me alone? Tell me..."

Jigoku grinned. "A nice sight at that pussy might make me feel better. If you show it to me, I won't touch you."

"What a lie." Lucy said darkly. "You will try again. I've watched how like clockwork, you cruelly attack your victims. You will come for me again..."

Jigoku laughed. "Let me see it, Lucy. Then I'll let you and Ai go."

I watched as Lucy gave into Jigoku. By this time, no one but us were in the room. Everyone had been escourted out because of a huge brawl between several of the girls causing terrible injuries. We had not been warned because in advance Jigoku told the officers to isolate Lucy and I. We wouldn't escape.

Lucy blushed and spreaded herself open. "You sick manipulative bastard...I would never do such a thing...How could I...betray myself?"

Jigoku grinned in sick pleasure. "Such a pretty pink. I didn't know you could be so sexy, Lucy. Finally giving into me and the worst part is, you won't have any memory of this."

Lucy looked at Jigoku, like she wanted to kill him but her powers were deactivated. She could not do any more shameless acts like that. Lucy told me many times she would make his death the most sadistic one of all but she couldn't do that.

Lucy began pulling her orange pants up as Jigoku forced it back down again. "I want look at it more...Maybe even tease you." Jigoku smiled with much sickness. "If it ever feels good, just say my name. I love when my name is said. Almost everyone does it."

Lucy growled as she struggled. "I don't touch myself and...think about you...I think about Kouta...I want Kouta to touch me not you..."

Jigoku got up and slapped Lucy. "It's always about Kouta! If Kouta really loved you, you would've seen bail already!"

I ran in got between Lucy and Jigoku. "Enough. You will not rape Lucy or me. I will see to it that you not put your hands on another girl again. You have degraded Lucy enough for today. She didn't want to show you but you made the medicine force her against her will. You are truly sick."

Jigoku didn't pry me off of Lucy. "I'll let you be. I got half of what I wanted. The bitch is drugged up past her limit, she is overdosed. I'd be surprised if she makes it to fucking morning."

I looked at Lucy who was losing consciousness and was very sick. "I won't let her die! How dare you do this to her, Lucy has suffered enough. "

Jigoku scoffed as he brushed Lucy's cheek. Then he walked out of the recreation room and disappeared. Lucy looked like her innocence was lost but she still had it. She became more sick as she began having a seizure, I held Lucy close to my body until she stopped seizing.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed as I wiped the foul vomit from Lucy's mouth. "DOCTOR!"

Lucy whimpered. "What happened?"

I became angry. "Lucy, I let you down! I should've stepped in when he asked you to do what you did." I covered my faced and became frustrated. "I should've attacked him and got him away from you!"

Lucy could barely see straight but managed to look up at me. "Ai..It's not your fault...You did what was...right. He would've hurt you too...I wouldn't forgive myself then."

"Lucy, we have to get you to a doctor! You are overdosed!" I cried as tears streamed down my face. "Lucy...I don't want you to leave me..."

"Really...Y-You mean...that?" Lucy smiled as she lost totally consciousness and began seizing again.

The doctors came within a couple minutes to take Lucy away from my arms. My head met with the floor as I screamed and cried over being so powerless to Lucy and for all the terrible things these scientists were doing. It wasn't until now that I knew what we were being used for.

Chosin thought women were messed up, the causes of all the problems to the current society. They wanted to better them through horrendous procedures and terrible discipline. This wasn't right at all, and the manslaughter couldn't go on anymore. I was tired of seeing another dead girl trying to escape and it costed the very life she was given.

I looked out the barred window. the windows were not allowed to be opened and were barred down so no one would have thoughts of getting out. I truly missed the outside but what I missed the most at the time was Lucy because she was ripped away from my side. Without her, our chance increased for death since one couldn't defend without the other.


End file.
